outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicky Greegan
Nicky IanGo Seek Him Out Greegan is Sheree Greegan's brother. Biography Early Life At the age of 10, Nicky was abandoned by his mother, Sharon who was an alcoholic. Nicky and his 12 year old sister Sheree were forced to live with their step father, Michael. One day when Nicky was 12, Michael got very drunk and raped Sheree. He tripped though and died by choking on his own vomit. Sheree panicked and she and Nicky escaped and hid in a bach. They got very drunk and had sex together. They were later found by child services and Nicky was put into foster care and Sheree was sent to live at a school. Many years later, Sheree met and married Garth Loader. She, Nicky and Garth agreed to go on a fishing trip and that Garth pretend to die so that they can collect the insurance money. Detective Zane Gerard suspected that Nicky had murdered Garth and made a personal vendetta against him. Season Four Nicky is introduced as the young dodgy brother of schemer Sheree Greegan. She and Wolf have given him permission to dump a huge container outside Hoochie Mama and he will pick it up later. Cheryl gets frustrated at this and Jethro steals it. It contains gym gear which Van and Munter break. Inside the gear is steroids. The two boys then destroy this as well. When Nicky finds out that the steroids are destroyed, he blames Jethro and sends men after him. Jethro skips the city. Nicky then starts to date Loretta West. But Sheree informs him that Pascalle is alot nicer and richer. Nicky dumps Loretta and slowly starts to move onto Pascalle. They start to date much to the disgust of The Wests who know how dodgy the man is. In the Season Four final, Jethro returns alongside Wolf. Nicky informs his boys that Jethro is back, but Wolf and Falani follow him everywhere and beat up the men before they do any serious harm to Jethro. They then show Pascalle what her boyfriend is really like and she moves out of his house for a while. But Nicky then decides to retaliate and he gets Sheree to punch him numerous times in the face and break his arm. He then tells Pascalle that the boys did this when he told them not to attack Jethro and that he will need some money to get the boys to back off. Pascalle gives him the money and moves back in with him. During sex, Pascalle proposes to Nicky and he accepts. Season Five Things get shaken up for Nicky when a corrupt cop from his past, Zane Gerard arrives in town. Determined to get Nicky arrested for any small thing, Gerard employs Van as his nark. Van tried to set Nicky up with numerous jobs which all fall through. Nicky hires Van to drive around a prostitute, Angel to her clients. As the season progresses, Nicky starts to realise that he is actually in love with Pascalle and he does not just want her money. Nicky organises a job with Ted West at a bank. When Sheree gets angry at Van for being a nark and tells Nicky to kill him, he tells her he is in love with Pascalle and that he can not kill her brother and he slaps Sheree. She gets very angry at him and seeing that she is no longer the top lady in his life, she takes off with all of Pascalle's money, but not before dobbing in Nicky's job to the cops. Nicky escapes but Ted is arrested. When Pascalle finds out about her money and Nicky's involvement in Teds arrest, she breaks up with him and starts to date Gerard. Nicky goes on a cage-matching tour to get money to pay Pascalle back but Gerard wont let her accept the money. He tells her his take on the Garth Loader situation and Sheree and Nicky's incestuous relationship. Nicky then tells Pascalle about Gerard forcing Sheree to have underage sex with him. Pascalle breaks up with Gerard when Nicky proves that Garth is still alive and that he did not murder him. To prove he loves Pascalle, Nicky hands himself to police for the burglary. Pascalle and Nicky begin dating again. Nicky gives Pascalle money to get a ring and the two get engaged again in the prison visiting room on the season finale. Season Six Nicky is first shown in Season Six having phone sex in prison with Pascalle as she is recovering from taking 3 bullets from Gerard. Later he hires Loretta to tell Angel to stop messing around. But Loretta back-stabs him and becomes Angel's manager herself. When Pascalle finds out about the whole prostitute business, she tells Nicky of her disgust and he tells her that he she does not need to know all his businesses. Later on, Nicky is sentenced to 9 years in prison, yet he remains cool about it. It is revealed that he has been setting up an escape for him and several prisoners. On the way back to jail in a van, they pay someone to threaten the driver and drive to a remote location. The driver is then beaten into a coma. Nicky pretends to ditch the country, but is actually hiding in a small cottage by the lake. Ngaire takes Pascalle to see him. Nicky tells Pascalle that they are ditching the country for Thailand and that they need false IDs. But Pascalle is shocked to find Nicky's sister Sheree is coming with them and she escapes. Van, Judd and Aaron Spiller come to the rescue and Sheree shoots Aaron in the backside. Pascalle makes a deal with the Greegans that they must leave the country without her and tell Van the location of Sheree's twins or they will dob them in. Nicky realizes his engagement to Pascalle is over and the Greegans leave New Zealand. References Greegan, Nicky